Hetalia One Shots
by ElizaBell3
Summary: Here's a collection of my Hetalia 1 shots I've written up for no good reason except for fun. Includes: All About Canada, Secrets, and the 2012 Olympics, etc.
1. 2012 Olympics Meeting

**Hello faithful readers as well as new readers! I'm ElizaBell3, and this is my first Hetalia one-shot. I've done two Soul Eater stories, and I'm thinking of ending Hikari and Aki soon… I'm working on a FMA one shot that will probably never go up. I randomly started writing this during class. It gets off topic some, not really talking about the 2012 Olympics. Hehehe… on with the story!**

_Meeting Room, 16:00, Location: New York, New York, USA_

"How do you like my marvelous country, dudes? Awesome or what?" America boasts.

England comments, "I swear your English gets worse by the day, America. What sort of word is 'dude' and 'awesome'?"

France sighs, "Why are we even here?"

"We must discus the 2012 summer Olympics, no?" Romano asks, smiling just like his brother, sitting next to him.

"Oh, yippee!" France exclaims.

"I'm NOT getting nude, France!" England explodes, standing up in utter shock. (France was staring at him with hungry eyes. Oh dear…)

"I'm going to beat all of you because I'm the hero!" America chuckles, pointing to himself.

"Wait a second, if the Olympics are being held in London, why is the Olympics Meeting in bloody America?" England protests, standing up.

"Cuz my country is cooler than yours! Fifty states in your face!" America yells, starting to slurp down his fast food drink.

"That is true, England," Russia says, making the USA turn bright scarlet.

"Raise your hand if you wish to move this meeting to London, where it should've been in the first place!" Germany orders and everyone in the room is in favor except America.

"That's not fair!" The country whines.

"But it's democracy, no? That's the way you work, America," Romano interrupts. (True….)

"Fine then, I'm not going!"

"Then you'll be dismissed from these Olympics," Germany comments.

"Ugh, fine…"

**THE MEETING IS MOVED TO LONDON…**** WHOOPEY DO!**

"This is much more pleasant, right?" England smirks, stirring his tea.

"Not really… Your food is terrible, over cooked, and I can't even tell what this is supposed to be. I'd prefer pasta. And on top of that, I liked America's chairs better. They were soft and fluffy!" Italy groans, squirming in his chair.

"These are the same chairs!"

"Nuh uh! My chair in America had my butt- print on it!"

"Uh huh! Raise your hand to move this meeting back to the U.S. of A!" America yells, so full of himself. Everyone but the U.K. raised their hand.

"Fine…" England moans.

**BACK TO AMERICA, FRIENDS OF MINE!**

"This is so much better," Japan states.

"Yep!" Italy nods.

"This running around is pointless!" Germany exclaims, slapping his palms on the table in anger and a hint of stress.

"Now that you mention it, we've never seen Germany's conference room…" Russia points out.

"Or mine…" Canada whispers, but no one pays notice to the lonely country.

"Let's see his conference room!" France booms.

"Wait, what? I never mentioned it!" Germany was confused.

Everyone raised their hand except for England, Germany, Italy, and America.

**TO GERMANY- LAND OF THE *cough cough*YUMMY WURST! -"What's that supposed to mean, narrator? You don't like my wurst?" Germany yells.**

"I like America's chairs better…" Italy sighs in disappointment.

"What about my conference room?" little SeaLand asks, standing up.

"Who are you?" America wonders.

"Salt Land or something like that?" Prussia scoffs, sipping his drink politely.

"NO! IT'S SEALAND!" she yells, startling the men and few women.

"Oh, you're trying to become a country, little bit? It's harder then it seems. People will try to invade you, steal your land…" England shivers, as if remembering something terrible of his past.

The men start chatting quietly among themselves and the little nation starts losing her temper.

"NO! I'm already a country! I swear! I have stamps, a flag, and everything!" She booms. (She must have one heck of a diaphragm to be yelling so much)

"Ah, so you're a micro-nation?" a voice asks calmly.

"Who are you?" Germany asks the man holding a small polar bear.

"I'm Canada," he answers quietly.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am, sir!" SeaLand says happily, but everyone is tuned into the mysterious country they've never met. (Or have they…)

"Canada?" America wonders.

"Say…Canada…I've never seen you around before. Where are you located?" England asks.

"I'm right above America," Canada replies, making some nations have ghastly expressions on their faces.

"America, did you know about him?"

America laughs nervously and huffs, "No…"

"Well, nice to meet you, Canada!"

**Okay, this is the end. I told you it goes of the Olympic subject by a mile run, but hey, it's funny. Those comments in parentheses- (…) are what I'm thinking in my head. One comment: When I say this: **"I'm NOT getting nude, France!" England explodes, standing up in utter shock. **I thought it would be HILAROUS if England really, literally EXPLODED. Hehehe, that's just me, then, eh? Please review and tell me if this was any good. Might as well, while you're down there, tell me if that would be funny or not (the exploding thing). –PeacE out! **


	2. All About Canada

**Hello again friends. I know I uploaded this One-shot thing two days ago, but I couldn't help myself. *Giggles* Anyway, enjoy what's in store for you! **

All About: Canada

Hey, I'm Canada! Sadly, I'm not really known by many countries. They always seem to forget about me. I have a pet polar bear named Kumajirou, but I can't really remember. He, too, forgets who I am. I've learned to deal with the struggle of being 'invisible' to the other countries, but sometimes I can't help but comment on some of the ideas being tossed around in meetings. Only then do other nations interact with me. Is it me? Am I too bland? Too colorless, even? I guess I'll just have to ask…

"Hello," I say into blank space. I'm early for the conference, of course, as always. I try to speak louder, to get my point across.

"HELLO," I say again. No, that's too demanding. I don't want to be mean-looking.

Suddenly America walks in and yells to himself, "YES! I beat EVERYONE here! Aren't I amazing?"

"Hello," I say once more. He doesn't notice, even if we are so much alike.

"HELLO!" I boom, letting all of my anger flow out into my words, and Kumajirou winces in my arms.

"Whoa, who are you?" America asks, "Only countries allowed, dude!"

"Who am I? I am Canada. I am located right above you! I'm always first at these meetings, but no one EVER NOTICES!" I yell, getting very ill-tempered.

"Cool down, bro. Chillax, k? It's not that big of a deal. Just try this hamburger and forget about it!" America laughs, sliding a greasy 'hamburger' towards me on wax paper. I make a disgusted face in horror. Eat that garbage?

"That's why more than 40% of your population are obese, America! Besides, I've been 'in the dark' for long enough!" I exclaim, shoving the food back to the country.

"Suit yourself, Canada," He scoffs, and stuffs the food in his mouth. Disgusting.

I sigh and notice England starting to walk in. "Hello!" I say, not as loud as last time, and he looks over to me.

"Pardon me, but only countries allowed," England says, sitting down in his chair.

"I am a country; tell him, America, aren't I?" I ask, and America looks at me in confusion.

"Have we met before? I don't recall…" America asks, scratching his head.

"We just did, you bimbo! I can't believe you! I'm Canada!" I yell.

"Canada, huh? I don't remember meeting you…" England says smoothly, and I can't help it anymore.

"I'M CANADA-LOCATED RIGHT ABOVE AMERICA! For some strange reason, no one notices me! No one!" I cry, but it has no affect on the idiots.

"Who did you say you were again?" America wonders. I cool down- I'm very aggravated. I guess there's no hope for me…

**Yes, short, I know. Sorry about that. Also sorry for not keeping Canada in character, but you know, the story wouldn't be the same without him right? Tell me if I should keep doing 'All About' or try something new by reviewing. I checked story status today and I was like: **_**Holy cow! That is amazing: 42 visitors! **_**I love all of you, readers! Any suggestions for Fan Fictions? My friend gave me an idea for a Hunger Games story. Thank you again! *claps***


End file.
